Одна лишь глупость
by Ginger Sun
Summary: Линна попадает в плен Арантиру, но погибает не от рук некроманта, а от собственной глупости.


Одна лишь глупость.

Перед глазами темнота, в воспалённом мозгу послышался шум негромких шагов, которые просто нервировали, усиливая и без того сильную головную боль. Хотелось резко открыть глаза, чтобы закончить этот страшный сон и очутиться дома в мягкой постели. Лишь с третьего раза удалось это сделать, и то перед глазами была не родная и уютная комната, а какой-то мрачный зал весь в чёрно-зелёных тонах, а на потолке был изображён огромный паук.

- Очнулась!- послышался равнодушный и строгий голос,- я думал, что придётся прибегнуть к силам Асхи. А теперь пойдём со мной.

Перед глазами всё плыло, но я смогла сфокусировать взгляд на говорящем. Им был худощавый человек среднего роста, одетый в тёмный балахон. На лице было выражение полного равнодушия и даже некого презрения, тёмные волосы были собраны в конский хвост, а на лбу красовалось изображение паука. На вид ему было не более тридцати лет.

Его лицо мне показалось странно знакомым, но слабость и головная боль мешали сосредоточиться. Мужчина развязал своими тонкими пальцами веревки, и помог встать с каменного выступа, который предположительно был алтарем.

Мы вышли в какой-то не менее тёмный коридор, щёлкнув пальцами, незнакомец зажёг зеленоватые фонари на стенах, и, взяв меня под руку, повёл куда-то вдаль. Его прикосновение было настолько холодным, что я невзначай вздрогнула, на что он ещё сильнее сжал мою руку. Мы прошли мимо огромного алого портала, который горел в одном из поворотов. Провожатый повернул один из рычагов, после чего со скрипом открылась решётка, и мы оказались перед большой чёрной дверью с изображённым на ней черепом. Достав черную с красным символом сферу, он воткнул её в специальный проём и прочитал какое-то заклинание, после чего артефакт замерцал и развернулся, задействовав механизм. Дверь с шумом отворилась, и мы оказались в небольшой, но уютной комнате. Удивительным было то, что в ней было очень много книг и не было кровати. Головная боль немного поутихла, а незнакомец посадил меня в старое, но довольно мягкое кресло.

- Сегодня ты будешь моей гостьей, и тебя никто не обидит. Расслабься и чувствуй себя как дома,- повторил он таким же спокойным и тихим голосом.

Память наконец-то начала собираться в одно целое, и я поняла, кем был этот гостеприимный человек.

- Арантир!- щёлкнуло в голове и вырвалось вслух.

- Лорд Эриша собственной персоной. Быстро вы меня вспомнили, госпожа Линна. Обычно от нашего дурмана отходят только на вторые сутки.

- Сарет! Помоги мне!

- Его здесь нет, и вряд ли будет. Успокойся, сейчас мы одни во всём замке.

Арантир стоял у окна, скрестив пальцы, и смотрел на выступающую из облаков луну. Лунный свет обрисовывал его фигуру, мне стало ещё страшней от осознания того, что может сделать этот чокнутый некромант. Но сейчас он был спокоен, по крайней мере внешне. Сдёрнув с подставки чёрный платок, он достал с неё Череп Теней. Совершив несколько пассов, некромант образовал сферу возле артефакта, после чего тот исчез. У меня просто глаза вылезли на лоб от удивления: он смог переправить череп божества как простой булыжник, не прилагая никаких усилий.

- Не беспокойся, он в надёжном месте. Точнее в нужном. А теперь не хочешь ли потанцевать, моя дорогая гостья?

- Только танцев мне сейчас и не хватало,- загрубила я.

Некромант лишь слегка улыбнулся и махнул рукой, как бы приглашая. Моё тело вопреки желанию встало с кресла и упало в объятья Арантира. Он подхватил, и закружил меня в диком вальсе. Несмотря на то, что мне было противно рядом с ним находиться, танцевал он великолепно, и я впервые за всё время смогла расслабиться.

- Вы божественно танцуете, лорд Арантир,- как будто сами по себе вырвались эти слова.

Он начал снова говорить про Асху и танец душ, но мне было не до этого. Я думала о Сарете, и надеялась, что вскоре он придёт и закончит этот кошмар. Он заметил, что я его не слушаю. И потихоньку сказал, как будто читал мои мысли:

- Если он и выжил, что навряд ли, то он не придёт за тобой. Ты не нужна этому демоническому отпрыску. Хочешь узнать про него правду?

Я непроизвольно кивнула, и приготовилась увидеть что угодно, но только не то, что он показал.

Появились видения как в магическом окне: сначала появилась беременная королева Изабель, которая пыталась избавиться от плода, вокруг крутился Раилаг и всячески её поддерживал. Королева плакала, а тёмный эльф пытался её успокоить. Затем появился Кха-Белех, который отдавал младенца лысому магу в красном, рядом с ним стояла темноволосая суккуба и улыбалась. Потом уже взрослый Сарет покидал своего немного постаревшего учителя, который вселил в него эту же суккубу. Затем эпизод в храме, где снова явился Властелин. Эпизодов было много, и некоторые из них были знакомы мне. Но больше всего возмутил эпизод, где лежал мой любимый, а его целовала эта мерзкая суккуба. Видения исчезли, а передо мной стояло лицо Арантира. Тёмные глаза некроманта выражали некое сочувствие, после чего он положил мне руку на плечо и успокоительно погладил.

На глаза навернулись слёзы, сознание отказывалось во всё это верить.

- Это всё ложь.

- В том то и дело, что нет. Бедная наивная девочка, мне даже немного жаль тебя. Ты напоминаешь мою помощницу, которая была славной девушкой, но пожертвовала собой, чтобы очистить Империю, тогда ещё Грифона, от демонической скверны. Это было более двадцати лет назад. Её звали Орнелла, и она хотела постигнуть тайны некромантии. Она была лучшей ученицей за все годы моей нежизни.

- А почему вы её не воскресили?

- Потому что после того ритуала не осталось даже её души.

И Арантир рассказал мне свою историю. Я увидела этого мертвеца совсем с другой стороны, и прониклась к нему неким уважением. Открылось окно, и в него залетел вампир. Некромант высокомерно на него посмотрел.

- Простите, господин, но Тёмный Мессия выжил, и идёт сюда. Скоро он будет здесь.

Я радостно улыбнулась, он всё же придёт и спасёт меня. Но наткнулась на суровый взгляд Арантира.

- Ты всё еще веришь, что нужна ему?

Я кивнула головой. А он разочарованно вздохнул и сказал:

- Воля твоя, но завтра я посажу тебя в яму с пауками, съесть они тебя не съедят, но убедишься, как он к тебе относится. И поймёшь, что я не лгал тебе. Стража, схватить её!

Прибежали солдаты-вампиры, и подхватили за руки.

- Может ты передумаешь? Я был бы не против иметь такую помощницу.

Я покачала головой, уверенная в своей правоте, и вампиры повели меня в лифт, после чего кинули в яму.

Это было жуткое место: вокруг висели замотанные в паутину трупы, пол буквально кишел как мелкими, так и крупными тварями. Я осторожно пошла, чтобы не наступить ни на одну из них. Но пауки как будто не видели меня и занимались своими делами. Спрятавшись на всякий случай в угол, Арантиру я не очень доверяла, я сотворила защитное заклинание и провалилась в сон.

Проснулась я от пронзительных визгов и мерзких чавкающих звуков. Вокруг лежали трупы пауков, и бежал он, мой спаситель. Он вытащил меня из угла и обнял.

- Ты в порядке, Линна?

Я лишь кивнула головой, и стоило заглянуть ему в глаза, как меня обуял нечеловеческий страх.

- Не подходи ко мне! Я тебя боюсь,- закричала я.

Сарет попытался подойти ко мне и успокоить, я понимала это, но паника взяла вверх и я попятилась назад.

- Я сказала не подходи!- и моя рука загорелась алым пламенем.

Он бросил меч и показал, что не причинит мне вреда, но липкий и холодный страх не хотел покидать мой разум. Огненная стрела сорвалась с руки, и стукнулась об стальную поверхность Щита Молний. Всё тело сковало и разлилась адская боль.

- Что я наделал!- закричал он, это было последним, что я услышала…

Каковы ощущения после превращения в лича спросите вы? Скажу вам, что ужасные. По крайней мере внешне. Да, я осталась в той же одежде что и была, но кожа стала мраморно белой и сползала от любого прикосновения, глаза стали белесыми, а румянец и улыбка ушли навсегда.

Я снова увидела Арантира, он что-то колдовал, но увидев, что я встала, тут же остановился.

- Глупая наивная девочка. Знаешь, как мне не хотелось с тобой этого делать? Живая ты была довольно красивой.

Если бы я была живой, то тут же смутилась, но сейчас мне было наплевать. В душе затаилась злость и на Сарета и на эту суккубу. Хотелось тут же их убить, маны было много, и заклинания в памяти сохранились. Осталось только их встретить и разорвать на части, особенно её. Но ярости как таковой не было, только жажда мести. Некромант подошёл ко мне и сказал:

- Смотрю, ты уже готова. Пора возвращаться в Стоунхельм и закончить дело. А ты поможешь мне.

Мы перенеслись в темные стены некрополя, но освещение не понадобилось, так как я прекрасно стала видеть в темноте. Я осталась у алтаря возле входа, а он со своей свитой прошел дальше.

После того, как он дошёл до места ритуала, я начала выкачивать энергию из алтаря и передавать её своему новому хозяину, после чего массивная дверь начала с шумом открываться. Дневной свет немного ослепил меня и внутрь вошел он, объект моей злости.

Развернувшись, я уже приготовилась отправить ему молнию, как мои руки опустились.

- Я не могу,- призналась я себе.

- Соберись и убей его,- зазвучал голос в моей голове, но тело не слушалось. Я просто стояла столбом и смотрела на него. Он тоже смотрел на меня, было видно, что он не хочет меня убивать, но в глазах я увидела ехидную усмешку суккубы и всё же метнула огненный шар. Раздался взрыв, но он не задел ни меня, ни его. Больше не хотелось атаковать, и в то же время душу раздирала жажда мести, не выдержав этого внутреннего противостояния, я выбежала и скинулась с вершины горы, закричав «Прощай!» Голос в моей голове благим матом заорал: «Нееет! Что ты делаешь!». Земля приближалась всё ближе. Толчок. И душа покинула гнилое тело. Всё-таки не смирилась она с участью нежити…


End file.
